


to move with purpose

by carrotycake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I hate myself right now, I'm Going to Hell, Knights of the Fallen Empire, Lesbian Sex, SWTOR, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Have I Done, Women Loving Women, because lana is bisexual yes, i hate looking for tags, sexy times ahoy, this is my first smut and ohh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotycake/pseuds/carrotycake
Summary: Ramilla has always been a 'model Jedi', right until the day she fell out of a cryo chamber and was rescued by a Sith Lord. Here, she comes to terms with her feelings for Lana Beniko and the two come to an interesting crossroads in their relationship.(Set during KotFE, but no spoilers. Basically PwP, let's be honest here)





	to move with purpose

**Author's Note:**

> so just a heads up, i have never written smut in my life before and this is probably the most vanilla thing you'll read ever. (if you've ever read any of my other fics, you'll know that they are all very /innocent/ but this is what i have been driven to, dammit)
> 
> Some background: Ramilla is the same Jedi from my WIP fic "Embers" (rated T, you'll be pleased to hear) and whilst this is set sometime after that, she is still the same quiet, reserved gal. I, uh, haven't actually played KotFE yet so there's no spoilers like that.

_And it's not enough to say I wanna get back home_

_And it's not enough to say that I'll never let go_

* * *

 

She didn’t know what she was doing. She had no idea why her legs had taken themselves where they had, but she found herself standing outside Lana Beniko’s cabin, a hand raised to knock. Their earlier conversation had left her...unsettled, and she wanted to talk. Needed to talk.

Before her knuckles made contact with the door, however, a voice called from within. “You can come in, I’m still awake.”

 _Shavit, is it the night cycle?!_ Ramilla had always been poor at sleeping; apparently her day and night cycles were permanently skewed nowadays.

The door slid open, and she entered, wringing her hands. “Sorry, I didn’t realise the time...”

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Lana was seated at her desk, perched cross-legged on the chair. She stood up as Ramilla entered, and the Jedi noted that Lana had cast off her armour and was just wearing simple grey robes. She had never actually seen Lana out of her armour before; it made her more flustered than she cared to admit.

_Focus, Ramilla._

She was also well aware that the Sith could sense her own emotions, as she could sense Lana’s. Both women kept theirs carefully under guard, but Ramilla had been sensing...cracks, recently. Flashes of longing and emotion that she recognised as what she herself felt sometimes, too.

Their discussion earlier that day – and the kiss – had made Ramilla very confused. Memories came back to her; five years previously, another kiss. More hesitant, perhaps. But no less genuine.

She took a deep breath. “I wanted...to talk. About us.”

Lana nodded seriously. “Yes, me too.” She looked faintly embarrassed, a pink flush creeping over her cheeks. Her lack of armour made her look a lot smaller and less intimidating than usual.

There was a slight pause, where both women looked at a loss for words. Ramilla looked at the floor, scuffing her boots gently on the durasteel surface. Clearing her throat, Lana shook her head. “Forgive me, I am not usually this...um...”

“Eloquent?” teased Ramilla. Lana smiled.

“Yes,” she laughed. She moved to brush a strand of hair out of Ramilla’s face, and Ramilla was struck by the simple intimacy of the gesture. She found herself blushing furiously.

“Something on your mind?” Lana queried, her hand lingering under Ramilla’s chin. Ramilla closed her eyes and tried not to lean in to the Sith Lord’s touch.

“Yes, I...” Shaking her head, she turned away, running a hand through tousled hair. Lana sat down on the end of the bed.

“Take your time,” she said, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Ramilla nodded, gratefully.

“All my life,” she began, “I have trained to be a Jedi. In times of darkness, the Jedi’s teachings and philosophy kept me going. I wouldn’t be who I am today without them. Their morals are my morals, and I have never once deviated from the path of the light.”

She sighed. “Or at least, I tried. But now, I’m...conflicted. The Jedi have always forbidden romantic and physical attachments, but my heart – my body...is trying to tell me otherwise. And I don’t know how much longer I can resist.”

Glancing at Lana, she could see the other woman’s neutral expression cautiously change to one of hope. Nothing obvious, of course, but Ramilla knew her better than she would like to admit.

“You don’t have to resist, you know,” said Lana, quietly. “I know I...I was unsure about this – whatever we have – all those years ago, with the joint alliance. I thought it unwise for a Jedi and a Sith to be in a relationship. I was confused by my attraction to you, and even more confused when you appeared to reciprocate those feelings.”

She smiled to herself, before glancing at Ramilla. “You are a confusing woman, it seems.”

“I know, I -” Ramilla could not put into words what she wanted to say. “I don’t _want_ to resist anymore. But attachments, they lead to darkness and I don’t know how I can-”

“Ramilla.” Lana reached out and took her hands. Ramilla was surprised at how soft they were, without gloves. They locked eyes, and Ramilla could see her own longing reflected back at her.

“You are possibly the last person I would expect to turn to ‘the dark side’, as you Jedi call it,” said Lana, earnestly. “You’re stronger than you think. You should give yourself more credit.”

Ramilla remembered, many years previously, being a beacon of hope for the Jedi Order. The Hero of Tython, they had called her. Defeater of Sith Lords, Saviour of the Republic. Could she have done that if she hadn’t been able to resist the dark side? Perhaps not.

Now that the Jedi had all but gone into hiding, perhaps it was time to move on and follow her own teachings. New teachings. The Force is the Force, after all. As long as she was using it to help people, then she wouldn’t be abandoning her conscience.

“You’re very wise, Lana,” she smiled, squeezing the other woman’s hands. “I’m not...I’m not ready to give the Jedi Order up just yet...”

“Of course not,” agreed Lana.

“...But maybe I can find a new meaning – a new purpose – elsewhere.”

“Elsewhere?” There was a twinkle of humour in Lana’s eyes now. “And where are you going to find this...purpose?”

Ramilla felt her lips twitch. She was not usually so bold, but...

“I was thinking...here. If you wouldn’t object, that is.” It was intended to be humorous, but the remark came out sounding slightly more breathless and nervous.

“If you think I would object, then you mistake my intentions.”

“And those would be?” Ramilla’s heart was pounding in her chest.

Lana merely smiled mysteriously, then yanked on their joined hands, sending them both tumbling onto the bed. Letting go of her inhibitions, Ramilla leaned forward to close the distance between them, sealing their lips in a proper kiss. Her hands found their way into Lana’s hair as their kiss deepened, arms and legs intertwining. Lana’s hands were somewhere around her waist, and Ramilla suddenly felt very warm.

Breaking apart for a moment, she tried to catch her breath; nervousness spilling its way into her stomach.

“I’ve never, ah-”

Lana cut her off with another kiss.

“I know,” she replied, after they’d broken apart again. “I understand.” She paused, momentarily, her eyes reflecting something Ramilla couldn’t see. “I’m not...hugely experienced in that area, either. I mean, I have...you know, but-”

“But?” Ramilla rolled backwards to lean on her side. Lana exhaled softly.

“But not with anyone like you,” she said, linking her fingers through Ramilla’s. Ramilla held on, tight; her heart was beating very fast, and she felt like her stomach had dropped down to her knees. _Breathe,_ she told herself.

“And I wouldn’t break my Jedi vows for just anyone, Lana,” she whispered, her voice shaking. Lana blushed again.

“I’m flattered,” she said, rubbing her thumb over Ramilla’s knuckles. Ramilla looked down at their joined hands and wondered how such a small act could feel so intimate; make her feel so secure. Was this what love felt like? She didn’t know, because she had never felt like this before, about anyone. But it felt good, whatever it was.

“Tell me, what _do_ you know of such...matters?” Lana said, tracing circles across Ramilla’s hands.

“Enough to get by. I know enough about biology, and anatomy, and procreation – and how some do it for pleasure.” Ramilla swallowed. “B-but we – the Jedi – were always _above_ such things, you know? When you have the Force, you don’t need physical attachments. Meditation takes the place of any urges that Jedi might have.”

“You don’t sound like you believe that.”

“I did. For a while. But the longer I spent outside the company of Jedi, the more I wondered...I wondered if it was true. I started to doubt my teachings. And...and then I met you.” She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she looked at Lana, entirely engrossed in her words. Lana snorted softly.

“For all your apparent inexperience, you’re very smooth.”

Ramilla laughed, then, a welcome sound that she hadn’t had the pleasure of hearing often. She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling of Lana’s quarters; another question playing on her mind.

“What about the Sith? What do they teach?”

“As children? Much the same. It is neither encouraged nor discouraged; merely a fact of life.” Lana hesitated, then, and Ramilla suspected that it wasn’t as cut-and-dried as Lana was suggesting.

“But as adults?”

“As adults,” she sighed, “Sex becomes more than just a fact of life. It is a tool for many, another way of extorting information or bribery in exchange for keeping secrets. And...well, there’s a lot of secrets in Sith culture.”

“You sound as disenfranchised as I do.”

“Perhaps a little. There’s a reason why I never took on the title of ‘Darth’. Not associating myself with the tyranny of the Empire seemed a better way of getting things done.”

Ramilla nodded. She could respect that. The two of them, now, stood on a strange middle ground that Ramilla herself didn’t think could exist several years previously.

“And when you said that you didn’t...‘not with anyone like me’...?” She blushed, and her eyes flickered away from Lana. The Sith in question rolled onto her front, resting her head gently on folded arms and looking up at Ramilla.

“You mean, how many people have I been intimate with?”

Ramilla nodded, embarrassed. Lana merely snorted, humourlessly.

“Not as many as my peers, I suspect. As teenagers and young adults, sex was more of a stress-relieving activity than anything else. Sith acolyte training is intense, as is the threat of failure...dark meditation will only get you so far, in such circumstances.”

Lana sighed. “So, to answer your question properly: four. My first time was when I was seventeen years old, and it was awkward and embarrassing and painful. I would not wish that experience on you, my dear.”

Ramilla absent-mindedly ran a finger through Lana’s hair. The Sith looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

“I hope – I hope it’s better this time. For you,” she mumbled, unable to meet Lana’s gaze.

Lana smiled. “I hope so too. This isn’t the time or the place...but I’ll be damned if I lose you again. The galaxy has a strange way of sending us messages in these dark times.”

Ramilla sighed, content. She rolled back towards Lana; towards her embrace. They were so close now that their faces were almost touching. Ramilla pressed a hesitant kiss to Lana’s forehead. Lana then responded in kind by kissing along her jawline, and then her neck, causing Ramilla to gasp unexpectedly. The Sith pulled away, alarmed.

“Are you alright?” she asked, smoothing Ramilla’s hair away from her face. Ramilla gave her an embarrassed smile.

“Oh! Yes. It was fine. Uh, more than fine. You can, um, do that again, if you want. It felt...good. Very good,” she stammered. She was aware that she had gone very red. Lana’s serious face split into a grin.

“As you wish,” she said, and suddenly she had rolled them both and was on top of Ramilla, lips grazing her neck again. Ramilla felt for something to hold onto and found Lana’s rear end to be the closest and best place for the purpose, causing a low, guttural sound of approval to emit somewhere from Lana’s throat. She bunched the thick fabric into fists, trying and failing to control her breathing; her breath was now coming in short, sharp gasps as Lana’s teeth grazed her earlobe.

The rational part of her mind, the part conditioned by years of Jedi training told her that this was very wrong – but the other part of her mind, the part occupied with kissing and touching and _feeling_ told her that this was right, so right.

“You will tell me if you’re uncomfortable with this, won’t you?” asked Lana, pulling away for a moment. Her blonde hair tickled Ramilla’s face as she took in every detail, every scar.

Ramilla nodded, touched by the comment. “I will. Just...go slow, will you? I’ll let you know if I start freaking out.” She tucked a strand of hair behind Lana’s ear, mimicking the gesture from earlier.

“Good,” said Lana, “I just wanted to be sure...” She might have said something else, but Ramilla’s hands were moving of their own accord, exploring uncharted territory. They reached the collar of Lana’s robes, holding fistfuls of fabric, and pulled Lana towards her for another kiss. In turn, Lana had found the hem of Ramilla’s tunic and was sliding her hands under it, deft fingers touching skin.

Between breaths, Lana murmured “Is this alright?”. Her hands had paused around Ramilla’s midsection, reluctant to travel any higher. Ramilla gave a short nod, affirming Lana’s actions. With that, Lana pushed up the restrictive fabric, gently stroking one of Ramilla’s breasts through the thin fabric underwear with her thumb. Ramilla, not expecting the sensation, arched into her touch, breaking their kiss abruptly.

“Oh _stars_ ,” she heard herself mutter. The time for embarrassment was over, she decided, and she was wearing _far too much clothing_ for this encounter to be comfortable now. With fumbling hands, she pulled at the fastenings to Lana’s robes, to no avail.

“Having some problems?” Lana, still straddled across her, was smirking. Ramilla frowned.

“Your robes...” she muttered, “...are impossible. I would like...to remove them...”

“Yes, well,” Lana flashed her a rare smile, “It was never meant to be _easy_ , was it?”

She pulled Ramilla in for another kiss, and Ramilla melted into her. At this point in time, she no longer cared what was wrong or right anymore; the burning, fiery sensation forming in the pit of her stomach was enough to drive all other thoughts from her.

“Lana,” she breathed, “Please,”

Amber eyes met green, and Lana’s gaze intensified. Deftly, she undid the clasps that held her (overly-complicated) robes together, allowing Ramilla, with fumbling fingers, to pull them off of her shoulders and around her waist. Ramilla, in turn, held up her arms so Lana could peel her own tunic over her head. Quickly, she sat up – Lana still entwined around her – and unzipped her boots, letting them clatter to the floor. It was neither graceful nor romantic, but Ramilla wouldn’t have it any other way. She kissed Lana again, clumsily, amongst the pile of robes sitting around them.

Pausing, Lana kicked the clothes off the bed, leaving only their underwear between them. Ramilla had never been self-conscious before – she had no need for vanity as a Jedi, after all – but watching Lana’s eyes roam almost hungrily across her body she felt suddenly embarrassed. She was not perfect; her skin was marred by bruises and scars, some old, some new. Ramilla’s hands flitted over her body, in an attempt to cover herself, stretch marks and stomach rolls included. _Sinking into a black hole might have been preferable to this,_ Ramilla thought. She wasn’t sure what she would do if Lana rejected her now.

To her surprise, however, Lana grinned shyly at her. She took Ramilla’s hands in her own and lightly kissed her on the lips.

“You are...beautiful,” she breathed, moving to trace the scar above Ramilla’s hip with a gentle finger. Ramilla blushed furiously, her face turning an even deeper shade of red than it was already.

“So are you,” she replied, and she meant it. Lana had endured years of intense Sith training; she had the toned, athletic body to show for it, and probably more scars than Ramilla herself. She had seen many stunning planets, landscapes, and even some attractive people in her lifetime, but none compared to the sight she saw before her: Lana Beniko, her rescuer and unlikely friend. The one who had kept her grounded through everything that had happened, sprawled out next to her with everything laid bare – memories, emotions, feelings. Ramilla reached out in the Force and found her own sentiments echoed back at her, a mutual connection that they both shared.

She had been about to ask what happens next; luckily, Lana had guessed (or felt?) what she was thinking. They were both sitting up on the bunk, and Lana took her hands.

“If you’re unsure, I-I can take it from here.”

Ramilla nodded, gratefully. She squeezed the other woman’s hands, entwining their fingers together, and they kissed briefly before Lana placed a hand on Ramilla’s chest, encouraging her to lie back.

They were back to the same position they had been in before; Ramilla felt the heat pooling in her abdomen as Lana crawled up the bed to meet her eager lips. They were softer than Ramilla had expected; a sharp contrast against Lana’s hard exterior. Ramilla smiled against Lana’s kiss, their lips bumping together awkwardly. Lana chuckled softly, her breath causing the hair on the back of Ramilla’s neck to stand up. Again and again their lips met: clearly this was an area that Lana enjoyed exploring, and Ramilla wasn’t one to deny her that pleasure.

Her own hands found their way into Lana’s white-blonde hair again, enjoying the sensation of its softness against her calloused fingertips. She felt Lana’s hands trace their way over her abdomen, causing her stomach muscles to tense up. Breaking the kiss, Lana sat up and seemed to be admiring the view. Slowly, agonizingly, she slid her hands up Ramilla’s sides until she reached her breasts, still covered by her undergarments.

“I think it’s time for these to go,” she whispered, “Don’t you?”

Ramilla just about managed to smile. “Be my guest,” she said, sitting up a little. Lana nodded, reaching around to Ramilla’s back and undoing the clasps that held her bra together. Ramilla felt a sudden rush of air to her bare breasts, barely registering the sensation before Lana softly cupped them with her hands, her thumbs gently pressing over rapidly-hardening peaks.

_Oh, stars._

Smirking, Lana lessened her massage on one side and inside pressed her lips to where her right hand had been. She began on the underside of Ramilla’s breast, kissing every inch of pale skin she came to. Ramilla felt goosebumps erupt across her skin, a kind of pleasure she had never experienced before. It was _excruciating_ and she never wanted it to stop. Noticing the flush blooming across Ramilla’s chest, Lana smiled, and flicked her tongue over Ramilla’s already-swollen nipples. The new sensation caused Ramilla to moan, legs jerking; quickly, she clapped a hand over her mouth, unsure of what had just come out, but the hand was pulled away by Lana, who kissed it, smiling.

“Don’t be ashamed,” she whispered, leaning up so that her mouth was directly next to Ramilla’s ear, “If you liked that, I’ll do it again.”

“Oh, gods. Yes. Please.” Ramilla shivered, leaning into Lana’s touch, incapable of any other coherent thought other than _Lana._ Lana repeated the action from before, a little harder this time as she massaged the other breast, pinching the nipple slightly in her hand. This time, Ramilla didn’t bother to muffle her groans, clutching the sheets next to her into fists.

She wanted to reciprocate Lana’s ministrations in some way, but the flood of new sensations was making it impossible to think, let alone act on her thoughts. The unfamiliar heat between her legs was almost becoming unbearable, she _needed-_

“Lana. _Please.”_ She repeated her plea from earlier, hoping Lana would understand. She raised her head from between Ramilla’s breasts and nodded, serious. Slowly, gently, she kissed her stomach, across Ramilla’s scars and past her hips to the thin scrap of cloth that covered the last bit of modesty. Ramilla didn’t need telling twice, as she shifted her hips so that Lana could peel it off.

This was it, now. There was no going back. The air around them was thick with anticipation and lust, and Ramilla felt giddy with it. The lack of self-control she had was...concerning, but she didn’t have the energy to do anything about it. She didn’t _want_ the feeling to stop. Lana leaned forward to capture her mouth in a kiss, her tongue momentarily distracting Ramilla. Ramilla, in turn, gave herself over to instinct and timidly captured Lana’s bottom lip with her teeth; this earned her a surprised moan from Lana, and she filed that one away for later.

Lana broke away from her, almost nervously sliding a hand down Ramilla’s stomach to rest in the soft curls between her thighs. “May I?”

Wordlessly, she met Lana’s eyes, nodding. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Lana settled herself around Ramilla’s opening and gently brushed a finger along her lower lips. Ramilla let out a moan, her hips jerking. From what little she _did_ know of sex, her inexperience would mean she probably wouldn’t last long; she willed herself to last as long as she was able, even as her body trembled under Lana’s touch.

Spurred on by Ramilla’s pleasure, Lana slipped her finger properly into the folds, pulsing it in and out in a gentle rhythm. Her hips bucked against Lana’s pressure; she thought that she couldn’t feel any more pleasure when a second, unfamiliar, sensation joined the fray. Just like Lana had done with her nipples, she now added her tongue to the mix, gently flicking it over and around a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Oh – s- _stars_ , Lana, don’t stop-” She could only form part-sentences, waves of pleasure rolling over her.

“I’m not even done yet,” breathed Lana, the sensation causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She had no idea what Lana was doing to her, but it was wonderful. Unable to maintain eye contact any longer, Ramilla threw her head back against the bed, moaning relentlessly.

She moved her hands so that they raked through Lana’s hair, her own feeble attempt to give something, _anything,_ back. She felt the movement as Lana’s head bobbed up and down, licking and sucking on her sensitive spots. _Gods,_ it felt so good.

Suddenly, another movement jerked beneath her, and Ramilla remembered Lana’s fingers. With a nod from Ramilla, she slid two fingers into her entrance, quickly enveloped by the heat and the wet. Initially, the pain from the second finger twinged a little, and Ramilla let out a short gasp. Concerned, Lana stopped what she was doing, but Ramilla, unable to form coherent sentences, merely shook her head.

_Keep going. Please._

Lana nodded once, and appeared to angle her fingers differently so that the sensation stopped hurting; and _oh, gods_ Ramilla felt it now, _that_ was much better. The combination of Lana’s tongue and Lana’s fingers was almost dizzying, and Ramilla shifted her hips in an attempt to match Lana’s thrusts. She was fully deep inside her now, and Ramilla writhed and cried out as Lana’s fingers curled within her. This was it, she was so close. _So,_ so close now.

As Lana pressed down on sensitive spots that Ramilla didn’t even know she had, Ramilla had Lana’s hair in fists - and if she wasn’t mistaken, Lana was rather enjoying the sensation of having it pulled. Her moans of approval were thrumming over Ramilla’s clit as Lana continued to suck on it, her fingers mercilessly – though gently – pulsing a rhythm that coursed through Ramilla. Her face was flushed and sweat was beading on her forehead as she rushed towards her climax.

“Lana, oh _force,_ Lana, I – I’m – c-close-”

Words were a mystery; Ramilla couldn’t think about anything other than this moment, right here. Lana nibbled down on her clit; Ramilla felt the gentle brush of teeth; one last push with Lana’s fingers; she tugged on Lana’s hair and moaned; and the world shattered around her. Amongst her own, loud, vocalisations, she felt something that had been coiled so tightly within her unravel and spring free. Her vision went white as she worked through the rolling waves of pleasure, her insides twitching with moisture around Lana’s fingers.

Finally, when the last sensations had subsided, she opened her eyes and her only thought was of Lana. Reaching out, Lana crawled up the bed to lay next to her and enveloped her in a slow, languid kiss. Still breathless, Ramilla was surprised to find heat sparking in her abdomen so soon after her first climax, but Lana broke apart.

“Was that...alright?” she asked, smoothing back Ramilla’s hair tenderly. Ramilla nodded, too tired to react.

“It was...” She was at a loss for words. Instead, she leant forward and kissed Lana again. “Thank you for being so patient with me.” Ramilla blushed. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so much...”

“Pleasure?”

“Yes.” Ramilla stifled a yawn. “ _Stars_ , you’re good.”

“It’s not like you have anything to compare it to.”

She swatted Lana playfully on the shoulder, before gingerly sitting up and swinging her legs over to the floor. Lana looked concerned.

“A-are you...leaving?”

Ramilla shook her head. “Bathroom. Then I – I wouldn’t mind sleeping here, if that’s okay.” She looked down at her feet. “I’ve had some trouble sleeping in my own quarters.”

Lana shuffled across the bed, slipping two arms around her waist. “My love, you can stay as long as you want.” She kissed the nape of Ramilla’s neck, resting her head there. Ramilla reached behind her and caressed the side of Lana’s face.

“Thank you. I’m...glad I have you, Lana. Th-that you were my first.”

“I’m glad too, Ramilla. We – still have a lot of things to talk about. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ramilla blushed, feeling a very different sensation bloom in her chest. She stood, a little ungainly on wobbly legs, and turned to kiss Lana. The galaxy was certainly throwing everything their way, but she felt a little more ready to face it with Lana Beniko at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you! feedback (!?) would be much appreciated, i'm still getting over the initial embarrassment of writing the word "breast" in a fanfic /cringes forever/
> 
> despite this, i'm considering writing another chapter! after all, Ramilla still has to learn some things and I'm sure Lana would be more than happy to teach her...... ;)
> 
> as always, comments and kudos brighten my day, and you can find me on tumblr as either carrotycake for art&writing or itsacuriousthing for fandom chats :)


End file.
